You Know What They Do to Guys Like Us – In Life
by enchantedscatterbrained
Summary: SLASH! Your life...will never be the same On your mother's eyes, say a prayer.. say a prayer! MarcoJay.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: My dears, if you thing that I (an Argentinean 17 years old girl) own Degrassi, well. Thanks a lot for the compliment and F.Y.I. the mental house is two block away. Yes, exactly. Keep walking straight until you find a big white building. Once inside, please say hello to the padded wall from me.**

**WARNING: THIS FICS CONTAINS SLASH, HOMOPHOBHIA, VIOLENCE AND ALL THAT JAZZ.**

**You Know What They Do to Guys Like Us – In Life-**

**Belial Shaitan**

**Chapter one**

Marco Del Rossi was repeating himself that he had to breathe. A simple task, right? Then guess again.

He was nervous. Really nervous. He couldn't stop smiling like a dork nor made a sentence straight without stuttering.

But Dylan didn't seem to mind. Because Dylan was compressive, gentle, caring and sweet. Not to mention hot. Dylan was, in Marco's point of view, perfect.

Sure, Dylan had this thing for zombies and maybe he wasn't so perfect but he was everything that Marco wanted. Everything that Marco needed.

Dylan was always there for him. Always. Dylan was there when to tell somebody how insistent was his father in the "Marco, how come you don't like any girl?" topic. Dylan was there every time when he felt so wrong for not telling the truth to his parents. Dylan was there every time Marco felt guilty to not be what is father expected.

And Dylan promised that he always would be there. Next to Marco, to comfort him. To love him.

"Marco, are you there?" Dylan asked waving a hand in front the younger boy.

The Italian boy blushed before answering his boyfriend... Wow... Boyfriend.

"I-I was just... thinking." He said cursing his stuttering.

"About?" Dylan asked again.

"Well, about you." "And I just sounded like a girl. Again." He added.

"It's ok. I like girlish boys." Dylan said with a smile... no, no a smile... **the** smile. Yes, that one.

Marco opened his mouth but wasn't sure about what to say. Luckily he didn't need to say anything because Dylan was suddenly kissing him.

Marco felt as if he would melt beneath Dylan's dominating mouth. Hesitantly he placed his hand behind Dylan's nape. Then he felt Dylan's arms in his back, dragging him closer and Marco placed the other hand in Dylan's back.

He could just be like that forever. It felt so perfect. Like another planet habituated and made by them. Just them. Together. Loving each other and no worries. Marco felt so happy in Dylan's embrace. Because in that very moment nothing else mattered.

It was paradise. Like a wonderful dream.

But it was time for reality to come.

"EWWWW! LOOK THE FAGGOTS!" A voice screamed.

Dylan and Marco broke the kiss immediately. They both turned their heads to the voice's source.

Standing near them there were five intimidating boys with a big grin. Marco recognized them barely. They were Jay's friends. But that wasn't a good signal. In fact, Marco had a horrible feeling in his stomach.

"Aw, the little fairy is afraid?" One of them, a tall brown hairy boy, asked. His dark blue eyes glaring at Marco.

"Leave him alone." Dylan clamed, placing him self ahead of Marco in a protective way.

"It seems the Blondie here is so possessive." Another one said.

It was a Friday afternoon but Marco just knew the boys were drunk. He could smell the alcohol intoxicating the air.

"Just leave us alone." Dylan ordered in an angry tone.

"Ohhh! Look! The faggot has guts." yelled in that aggressive yet mocking tone. With a wide grin he approached Dylan.

"Marco, go." The blonde hockey player said in a low voice.

Marco froze even more. Because it wasn't a "Marco, let's go together." It was a "Marco you go I stay with the homophobes"

"The fairy ain't going anywhere." The one with cold blue eyes said. His authority tone suggested that he was the leader.

"Keid and Adam take charge of the Blondie." He ordered and before Dylan (because Marco was already paralyzed) could do anything, two of them were hitting him.

It was as if a electrical engineering had hit Marco because the Italian found himself running towards Dylan to try to help him but had no luck. Two strong pairs of arms were grabbing his.

"Now, my fairy princess. Watch what happens to faggots." The leader said in a cold and bitten voice. His mouth very close to Marco's ear.

"LET HIM GO!" Marco ordered but it sounded more like a desperate request.

The threesome near him just laughed while Marco was forced to see how his boyfriend was been beating.

Dylan was covered by bruises right now and was trying hard to respond to the beats.

"Let..." Dylan began to say.

Punch.

"Marco."

Kick.

"Alone".

But they didn't. They just kept kicking him with force, his skin covering with bruises and blood. And Marco didn't understand why anybody heard neither Dylan nor Marco's screams. He didn't understand why these guys were beating Dylan. He didn't understand why he was helpless captured by those guys. He didn't understand why Dylan and not him. Why they were hurting such a wonderful boy?

"See, Fairy?" the leader said to Marco. "This what happens to gay people. Do you want this to happen to you?"

Marco wanted to yell "yes". He wanted to scream that he would rather be he and not Dylan the one being beaten. But all the words were caught in his throat. He just could watch and cry.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity the leader said it was enough.

When the arms left him go, Marco run towards Dylan.

The blonde boy was covered by wounds, his eyes found Marco and Dylan tried to smile. Marco couldn't breath. He placed a hand in Dylan's face before realizing that the first thing to do was calling 911.

He took his mobile without taking his eyes of Dylan. He managed to give the direction and hang up.

"..Mm..." Dylan tried to speak by from his mouth only came a broken sound.

"Dylan, don't try to speak. It'll be Ok. You... are going to be okay." Marco promised trying to convince Dylan himself.

"I..." Dylan started to say but stopped dead because he had started to cough blood. "Love you..."

"I love you too, Dylan." Marco replied but his voice didn't sound like his. "Please, don't leave me."

"Kiss...me." Dylan didn't order. He begged.

And Marco kissed him. Softly, his lips meeting Dylan's.

Suddenly it happened. It just did. Marco knew it, Marco felt it. But couldn't understand it. He couldn't admit it.

He closed his eyes, took a breath and then saw Dylan.

The blue eyes were still open but the life had left them.

And just then because fate had a twisted sense of humor footsteps were heard, and someone behind him asked if they needed help and Marco could hear the ambulance.

Too late. Everybody and everything. And it didn't matter now because the world had lost the sound and Marco had lost Dylan.

Someone made him stand up and separate him from the lifeless body lying in the ground.

Dylan was dead.

Marco saw the paramedics running towards Dylan.

Dylan was dead.

The medics shook their heads.

Dylan was dead.

Cops appeared in the scene. People started to show.

Dylan was dead.

Someone was shaking Marco but Marco kept his look in Dylan.

Dylan was dead.

The person holding Marco made him turned his face and Marco could see the person. He could recognize

him. Jay. Odd, right? But it didn't matter.

"Dylan is dead." And as soon as Marco said the words his eyesight blurred.

_**For your dying wish**_

_**I'll kiss your lips again**_

----------------------------------- DGNG-------------------------------------------------

**Hello, everybody. This is Belial from Argentina trying to write a Degrassi fan fiction. So, first. I just started to see the show and well MTV is showing old episodes... I think. For example today it was when Spinner, Paige and Ashley took the day off. (t-t don't look at me like that, they don't show us the episode's name.) so maybe I don't know a lot. Ok, I know very little but I try... I try... (I try to stop listening "Modern love" over and over again-.-) So, I way too delayed but oh, well in this Fan Fiction Marco and Dylan are dating n.n. Anyway... Beta reader, much needed. **

**Comments are love and cookies.**


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER ISN'T BETTAREAD (lol I think I have make up a verb). I COULDN'T COMUNICATE WITH findingEMO, AND I DIDN'T WANT YOU GIRLS WAIT ANNY LONGER.

A/N: FIRT! SORRYYY! I delayed the fic too much but you wouldn't believe how many times I started this chapter. I know, that's no excuse -.-. Besides, I started a career, yes, me! (runs in circles hyperactive) Radio and T.V scrip writer! The only problem is the schedule. I finished my schedule at 22:20 and the place where I go it's the perfect place to make a horror film. There are no shops or houses near but there is a big empty abandoned park in front nnUU (but we are moving in July). Also, I'm not having my Marco daily quota because MTV started to show the episodes from the beginning. (BTW: I felt so sad for Craig!). Anyway, thank you soooo much for the reviewers!

**mikeschinchillagirl****: Kidie channel? Lol. I just thought about Disney Channel showing it and made me laugh XDD. Thank you so much for the review n-n! WIII! Hope you like this one as well n.n. Love and cookies for you ♥!**

luvluv: I made you cried! I know, it' so sad! I capture them? I just know how (and sometimes feel) it's (to be) Marco so I described Dylan under his criteria. And didn't that sound strange? O.o About life, it's true. I was reading this band slash fic where it showed how something could change your life (in the ff I read it was "three words" what changed your life.) About Jay, you will see it! Thanks a lot for the comments, I never felt so flattered... and, what? Oh, you want to know what is that huge been in my room. Well, it's my ego. It says hello to you and also wants to thank you the review xD Really, I felt so happy when I read your review n.n the things your pointed out were exactly the things I wanted to show. love and cookies for you! ♥

**lil gemm****: A unique writing? Me? Wait, you are sure you didn't confuse... you are sure? Then Thaaaankyou! It always make me happy to hear it n.n. I tried to describe feelings and I love to over react them n.n! I'll keep writing n.n. don't worry... be happy lol... Just. Couldn't. Help. It. Than you again for you comment. Here, cookies and love for you! ♥ **

**findingEMO: First, than you so much for the offering. (cries of happiness) WEEEEE! Don't worry about time. I'm also quite busy right now (points at the homework she SHOULD have made) but I can't help writing. I'll feel so special to be your beta reader but I can't send you a message because every time I try fan fiction. Net is being a bitch so, go to my profile and look for my email. The queen bitch (Beli is all angry with f. f net) doesn't allow me to submit it! Anyway, going to happyland... I'm so glad you liked so much that you are going to help me! (Beli hugs findingEMO so hard that poor findingEMO is having problem with breathing... O.O Sorry!) I luv u for being so nice to me! Love and kisses and cookies! ♥**

DISCLAIMER: gooooo to the first chaaaapter!

Chapter 2 

When Mrs. Del Rossi had seen his son after a long labor she had swore that she would always recognized his son.

That night she failed.

She and her husband entered in the hospital room grabbing each other hand. Fear sorrow, anxiety and hope mixed in their hearts.

Someway the boy sitting in the bed didn't seem like his son.

Marco red eyes stared intensely at the wall what weren't seeing anything.

He shivered from head to foot. His knees against his chest and his mouth lightly opened.

"Marco, My son!" Mr. Del Rossi started but stopped because he didn't know what to say. The Italian man was quite confused about what has happened and why.

He looked at his wife, hoping she would help him but Mrs. Del Rossi had a strange look in her face.

She had been there when Marco had been ill and she had been there when Marco's nightmare attacked him. She had showed him that there was nothing under his bed but a mess of toy. And right now she was there.

Marco wasn't.

That boy, with the childlike face and the short height looked just like Marco but something had changed.

"Marco, my boy..." Mr. Del Rossi said in a low voice.

Marco looked at them and Mrs. Del Rossi knew what was wrong with their son.

Those usually shinning eyes were shattered. His look was broken, full of angry and sadness. And something else, something new and unfamiliar.

Marco opened took a breath and opened his mouth

"I am gay, pa."

Four words came out from the emotionless voice and then silence. The doctor stood still, no expression in his face. But his eyes scanning the other. The nurse standing next to him seemed uncomfortable but didn't say anything.

Mrs. Del Rossi grabbed her rosary and started to pray in silence. Their son, gay?

No, this couldn't be happening to his family.

"What?"

There was confusion and retrained ire in Marco's father voice.

"Gay."

Marco repeated and a grin appeared in his lips.

Mr. Del Rossi sent a glance to the doctor, as if expecting the man would said that his son had gone mental. Because his Marco didn't speak in that clear whisper, he didn't have those eyes, he didn't use that creepy grin and he certainly wasn't gay.

"I like boys, don't you understand?" Marco said calmly but his shivering got harder.

"You... can't" His father managed to said.

"I shouldn't, we shouldn't because THEN SOME HOMOPHOBICS GO AND KILL MY BOYFRIEND"

The screamed had become from nowhere. No sing. No warning.

Both nurse and doctor paced towards Marco and tried to cal him because the boy was having problems with breathing.

"Don't worry. A psychologist is coming soon. It's normal..." The doctor said when Marco breathing got steady but he was cut off by Mr. Del Rossi.

"IT'S NOT NORMAL!" The Italian man screamed. "I DIDN'T RAISE... A... A..."

"Gay, dad. G-A-Y. Say it and hate it just like everyone else! And hit me. Kill me because I'm a disgusting gay!"

Mrs. Del Rossi couldn't do anything but cry. How could this happen? They were nice people. They went to church and they never did wrong to anybody.

"SEE! SEE WHAT YOU ARE DOING TO THE WOMAN WHO BRINGED YOU TO LIFE!" Mr. Del Rossi yelled pointing to his wife.

"Mr. and Mrs. Del Rossi. Please, leave." The doctor ordered. "Marco has..." but Mr. Del Rossi cut him again.

"Fine." He said with retrained hate " We are going to leave now." There were more to say and his family knew it but he cut it there. He glanced to Marco before turning his back to him and grabbed his wife arm. Marco's mother looked at his kid before stepping out of the room.

The silence filled the air, only cut by voices form outsides.

Marco recognized Ellie's voice saying something and then his father yelling that he didn't have any son.

The nurse and the doctor exchanged a look and Marco laughed.

He laughed hard. So hard that his ribs started to hurt. He laughed loud and hard because he was crying.

-----DGNG---

Jay Hogart had never felt like he should be there.

And "There" was everywhere and every time. He didn't belong to his house or his school. Never. In his point of view none of the place he had been it had been the right place to be.

And he certainly shouldn't be sitting in a hospital chair. He hated hospitals.

Jay should have gone when Sean and Ellie arrived but he didn't. He stayed there, watching from outside as if all that was a fucking movie.

A very dramatic one.

The Del Rossi had just went out of the room like a hurricane. And when Ellie has dared to ask about Marco, Mr. Del Rossi had clamed he didn't have any son.

Ellie had frozen in her place, unable to say a word until the doctor had appeared again.

"You are Marco's friend, right?" He asked and Jay looked away.

"Yes, we are." Ellie replied desperate. "Please, let us see him!"

"Marco is sleeping again. We had to gave him something to calm him." The man explained.

"When... when can we see him?" Ellie asked, her eyes shining with unleash tears.

"He'll be asleep for at least four hours. Once he's awake the psychologist will ask him some questions and tell us how is he doing. Then we can now if he's prepared to have visits." The man stopped and gave the younger a sympathetic smile. "You should rest or eat something." He added before walking away.

"Maybe... we should..." Ellie said tiredly but all she could think was staying there until she could see his best friend. She looked at her watch and it was too late to visit the Michalchuk.

" Why don't we..." Sean started trying to think on something. He didn't know what to do but he wasn't to let Ellie alone in this. "well, Mason and the other must be in the 'Dot' and we can... talk with them or something."

The redhead understood the effort and gave his boyfriend a 'thank you' smile but it was difficult because smiling seemed a forgotten action.

Then she glanced Marco's door.

"I can stay here." Jay replied to an unasked question.

"Thanks." She said both confused but relieved that someone would be there if Marco woke up.

They murmured quiet 'bye' and minute later Sean and Ellie were already gone.

So, it was just Marco and Jay and a hospital full of people.

The troublemaker stared at the floor looking for answer. He closed his eyes and found in the darkness those eyes.

And then the ghosts of passed hours went back to him.

He had been roaming in the streets like everyday when he noticed the people crowing. Thinking that maybe something cool had happened in the boring town, he had gone to see what it was. Now, hours later, he couldn't forget the image.

Jay had seen worse things but still the sight caught his mind.

He had recognized immediately the Italian kid, Sean' girl friend. He was crying, nothing new in a queer. But then again there was something strange in the air.

Curious, Jay stepped near him. His eyes traveled from the crying boy to the one lying in the ground.

Bruises and blood covered Dylan Michalchuk's face and body. His blue eyes were open and lifeless.

"He's dead." A middle woman murmured.

Jay didn't know why and certainly he didn't own anybody any fucking explanation, but he apart the Italian form the dead body.

Marco didn't seem to notice, his brow eyes never leaving Dylan. A glitter full of pain in his look.

Jay looked around, hoping to find the redhead or Sean. But he could only see paramedics and cops.

"Hey kid." He said looking at Marco but the smaller boy wasn't listening.

Jay groaned and shook the boy.

Still nothing.

"Hey!" He repeated forcing Marco to look at him.

It lasted a second. An Eternity.

Marco's eyes piercing Jay's and so much suffer in them.

"Dylan is dead." The kid said with a broken voice before passing out in Jay's arms.

Then Jay could swear that someone had pushed the forward bottom. Fast as the light, paramedics had taken Marco from his arms and asked him to go along them in the ambulance. He remembered the paramedic's questions and calling Sean.

Then the hospital entrance, the formulary. The police's questions. Mrs. Del Rossi arrival, Sean and Ellie. The explanation to Sean, Ellie crying.

The entire thing until the others arrival had passed as fast as A clockwork Orange trailer. The comparison scared him. Maybe it was the hospital smell or his empty stomach but he thought himself as Alex. And then Marco and Dylan were those horrible movies that 'taught" that violence was bad. He almost laughed at himself because the stupid comparison. He shook his head pushing the 'idea' out of his mind and heard a voice.

"You are Marco's friend, right?" Jay didn't need to look up to know who was it.

"When he wakes up give him this." Marco's father said with no emotion in his voice.

Mr. Del Rossi didn't say anything more and placed a big bag in the floor before walking away.

Jay didn't need explanation. It was all as clear as water. He had seen it in other ways so many times before.

Marco was a shame to The Del Rossi. And the Italian family didn't bare shames.

**Your life...will never be the same  
On your mother's eyes, say a prayer.. say a prayer!**

--------DGNG------

So, what do you think? I know it's still short but will improve. I hope nnUUU Anyway: A Clockwork Orange. If you hadn't seen it, I warn you is ultra violent. I watched the other day and ended up like °O°. Aggressive and crude. I couldn't help to make a comparison nnUUU and you are still safe from me quoting Velvet Goldmine. By the way... BRIAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! Hope you have like it! Kisses, teddy bears and cookies! 


End file.
